Finding out who you are
by snowbaby921
Summary: Turning 17 is not all it is cracked up to be, strange things are happening to Harry... More in side please read... Creature fic... Slash m/m, MPREG
1. All things considered

**A/N: This idea was thrown out to me by itachisgurl93, I thought it was something that I wanted to give a shot at so here are the basics. This is def going to be AU and most likely OOC. **

**Summary: Harry just turned 17 and a lot of changes are happening to him he does not really understand. With no real family to tell him what he is going though he tries not to loose control of him self. A stranger appears and Harry doesn't know why some of the strange things that have been happening only get worse near this new person. **

**Pairing: Not going to give it away in the first chapter, but it is someone I never thought I would ever write about until I got this suggestion thrown my way, so thank you again itachisgurl93 for putting this in my head and I hope everyone likes this. **

**Warnings: This is a creature fic. The one I picked is one I have been obsessed over for a long time. I have read multiple books revolving around them and also seen movies. This is also going to be a slash fic, which is another reason I was intrigued with this being thrown at me, I have been into reading and writing slash since my friend HPfangirl71 pointed some out to me to read before. Also The finale battle already has gone by, Voldie is dead (YES) and all the deaths that happened in the book's have happened for this story, except for Fred. I can't write Gorge with out Fred sorry. **

**This chapter is shorter than the rest of the chapters will be.  
><strong>

**Chapter one All things considered…**

Harry awoke on the morning of his 17th birthday feeling a little strange, he felt a little bit heavier and his head started to pound as he tried standing up from his bed. Slowly he placed his feet on the hard floor and went to run his hands threw his hair. He quickly pulled his hands away from his head when he felt his hair was slightly longer than it was the night before.

"What the hell?" He asked him self as he stood up, crossing the room to his mirror. As soon as his eyes landed on his reflection he felt like he was about to throw up. The room began to spin and he landed on the floor with a loud thump.

Several hours later he awoke, still laying on the floor. Picking himself up and standing in front of the mirror again, he braced himself before he looked into it once more.

He noticed he stood at least two inches taller, hair was now shoulder length, with a lot of blonde highlights added to the brown that was once there. His vision seemed to have cleared and he noticed that his eyes color now had flecks of gold in them. His completion was slightly whiter, and reminded him of Draco Malfoy, thanking god he was not as pale as the other boy was.

"What the hell has happened to me?" He asked his mirror self, knowing he would not receive a response.

He heard banging coming up the stairs and quickly dove for the bed awaiting the door to open. As soon as he covered his head up the door flew up and he could feel the presence of his Uncle standing in the doorway.

"Boy you best be getting up and doing these chores around this house." His uncle yelled, thinking Harry was still asleep.

"Yes Uncle Vernon, I'll be down in a bit." After the words left his mouth he heard the door shut again and his Uncle huffing down the corridor.

He knew that his friends would be here for him today, so he jumped up and quickly packed all his belongings and prayed they would show up soon. They would have to go to the train and head off to school by the middle of the day and wanted to talk to Dumbledore once he was in school to see what the hell was going on with him.

As soon as the packing was done he ran right down the stairs and out the door to begin those chores first. He was supposed to rake and mow the lawn, weed the garden and trim the hedges. As he began to rake the front of the lawn he noticed a golden dog hiding behind one of the bushes. Placing the rake down he walked over and sat down next to the dog.

"Hey buddy, what are you doing here, you need to go before my Uncle sees you." He said as he was petting the beautiful fur on the dogs back.

"I like you, keep doing that." Harry heard in his head. He stopped petting the dog and just stared at the other creature. The dog lifted his head, staring Harry in the eye's, when Harry heard the voice again.

"Why did you stop, do that again, Buster likes." Then the dog nudged his head into Harry's hand and tried getting him to continue.

"What the hell? Did you just speak to me, Uh Buster?" The dog quickly looked at him and backed up, sitting on his hind legs.

"How do you know Buster's name?"

"I think I can speak to you." Harry replied

"Wow, that is weird, can you pet again?" Harry laughed and continued with petting Buster's fur.

Everything was freaking Harry out a little bit, first he learned he was a wizard years ago, then he learned he could speak to snakes. Now his looks suddenly change and he can speak to dogs.

"Can my life ever be normal?" He asked aloud.

"Sorry mate, don't think that is in you gene's" He heard followed by a laugh. He quickly stood up and spun around, seeing Ron, Fred and George. Smiling at them he quickly embraced then before they had anything else to say.

"Hey mate did you dye your hair?" Fred asked

"And what the hell did you do to your eyes? That was George.

"You have grown too, your just as tall as I am" Ron stated

" Yeah I don't know what the hell is going on with me you guys but I woke up like this, and I can talk to dogs now it seems."

"Nice, so snakes and now dogs, that's awesome.' Fred beamed.

"Yeah glad you think so. I'm just freaking out over here."

"Well lets get you out of here birthday boy, this was your last moment here ever now that you killed dear ol Voldie. I don't even understand why you had to come back here in the first place but lets just leave." Ron smiled

"Yeah I don't fully understand it either. But I need to talk to Dumbledore's portrait so I can see if I can have some answers."

"All right boys lets get the hell out of here." Fred laughed pointing over to their dads car.

"Oh no not again" Harry laughed back

"Yes but this time we are not going home, We are going to Diagon Alley and meeting everyone there."

"Alright lets go." Harry said as he pulled his wand out calling out "Accio" for his things to come to him. He loved being of age already, being able to use magic out side of school. He just didn't know what else was in store for him now that he became of age, but he would soon find out.

**A/N: Well how was that. Hopefully everyone liked it and with in next couple of chapter more strange things will happen to Harry and we will find out what he is. Please write and let me know what you think. I have to update my other stories and then will come back for another chapter here. **


	2. Finding out the hard truths

**A/N: Well At first I didn't know what the other main character that is going to be in this looked like but I had a friend tell me the guy that will be playing him in the final movie, so I went and looked to see who he was and well damn, he is hot. So anyway I now know what the other person looks like and I hope I do him justice when I finally write about him. Well here is the next chapter and I hope everyone likes. **

**This story is definitely AU and slight OCC, and will most definitely contain Slash. If you do not like please do not read. Leave comments please. **

**Chapter 2: Finding out the hard truths. **

The flying car landed at the end of Diagon alley and the four boys that were in it piled out to the street. The car took off on it's own with all their belongings and they hoped that it was going to the school before them. Harry was only standing on the street for a couple of minutes before he had a body flung at him, hugging him tightly.

"Harry, I'm so happy to see you. What have you been doing, you are so tall now?"

"Hermione can you let me go so I can breath please." He laughed at her, she pulled away and gasped when she looked into his eyes.

"Harry, your eyes, they are gorgeous." Harry blushed and only smiled at her.

"Hello Harry, so glad you could make it. Let's get the shopping done children so we can get you to the train." Mrs. Weasely beamed at them.

What seemed like hours later the whole gang was now standing at platform 9 ¾ getting ready to board the Hogwart's express. As Harry was going to levitate his trunk of school supplies, he was knocked in the shoulder.

"Hey careful." He said as he turned around and came face to face with Malfoy and Zabini. Both boys froze as they looked over Harry from head to toe. Harry saw Malfoy nudge Zabini in the side and smirk before he spoke.

"Looking good Potter." He smiled, snickering a little

"Shove off Malfoy."

"Why so nasty, I'm saying you look good. Maybe you can meet me in a compartment alone on the way to school." Zabini nudged Malfoy in the side trying to tell him to shut up.

"Why would I want to do that, other than to hex you Malfoy? Just leave me alone this year and we can both be happy." Harry said as he levitated his trunk and began to walk away. He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder and turned around to face Zabini.

"You know we will have you. You can't just go around looking that good with out attracting suitors calling on you."

"Suitors? What the hell are you going on about Zabini. I'm not gay so if I had suitor I wouldn't be going for you." He said trying to back away from the other boy.

Zabini's face scrunched up in confusion as he stared at Harry. Then his face lit up and he moved closer to him.

"You don't know what you are do you? Well this is going to be more fun then I thought it would be."

"What I am? What are you on Zabini and can I have some because you are talking crazy."

"You'll find out soon enough Harry. Just remember this, I am not out to hurt you unlike Malfoy is. He will use you not knowing what you are against you, as for me, well you'll have to find that out on your own." Zabini finished what he had to say then leaned in and kissed Harry on the cheek. When he pulled away he smiled seeing Harry's eyes glaze over and his breath hitch.

Once Zabini was gone Harry was left confused. Malfoy was acting friendly with him and hitting on him. Zabini was talking about him not knowing who or rather what he was and also hitting on him. For Merlin's sake he is not even gay, as he kept reminding him self even as his stomach turned and his breath hitched as Zabini kissed his cheek.

Shaking these thoughts away he continued to board the train and find the compartment his friends had found. When he came to the door he stopped and listened to the talk that was going on behind the door.

"Did you see how he changed over just a couple of months Hermione?"

"Yes Ron I did. There is something going on with him and I don't think he knows what it is. I hope Dumbledore tells him when they talk. He needs to know everything."

"Yeah did you see how almost every single guy was staring at him, like they wanted to jump him. We have to watch him and make sure he stays safe until he finds the one he is looking for."

"Ginny I know that but we can't say anything to him until Dumbledore tells him. He won't believe anyone else. This is the time that he would have needed his parents or Sirius."

"We know that"

"Hermione but"

"They are not here."

"So we have to protect"

"Him from those."

"Who seek him. Even."

"Us." The twins said looking away from everyone.

"What do you mean even you two? You felt the pull too?"

"Yes"

"We did, so"

"We'll try and stay away and leave."

"When he gets here."

"Yeah that would be a great Idea you two."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing, it was like everyone but him knew what was happening to him. He chose at that point to walk into the compartment and smiled as he put his things in the hold above them.

Fred and George said they were going to meet their friends and quickly fled the compartment. Harry sat down next to Ginny and flung an arm around her shoulder. He had always had feelings for the red head and thought she did too, but was surprised when she pulled out of his arm and slid to the window.

"Is everything alright Gin?" He asked a little worried.

"Oh yes Harry, sorry just a little hot."

"Okay." He said as he shrugged off the feeling that she really didn't want to be near him.

Once the train arrived Harry practically ran off the train and up to the school. He didn't feel like hanging around his friends any longer and needed to get answers. The first place he went was straight to the headmistresses office to speak to Dumbledore's portrait.

"Um I don't know the password" he said to himself in front of the Gargoyles.

"Hello Mister Potter. Are you here to speak with Dumbledore?" Headmistress McGonagall asked as she walked up to Harry smiling.

"Yes Headmistress. It is rather urgent."

"Alright then you may go on in." She said as she whispered the password to the Gargoyles and they moved aside, revealing a winding staircase going up to the quarters above.

Harry slowly walked up the staircase and found himself finally in front of Dumbledore's portrait. He looked into it and didn't see Dumbledore there at first, so he sat in the chair across from it and waited for him to return.

"Well hello there Harry, and what do I owe this visit for?" Dumbledore beamed at him though the portrait. Harry took a deep breath and looked at his mentor.

"Do you not see the change in me Sir?"

"Yes Harry I do. You are of age now and you will notice the changes in the next couple months."

"What does it all mean though. I heard Hermione and my friends talking, they all seem to know more about this then I do."

"Well Harry you have come into your birth right, you are changing and will continue to change for a couple months."

"What am I?"

"I will answer that last Harry, any other questions?"

"Yes they were talking about me finding the one, the twins said they had to stay away from me because they could feel my pull. The guys around me are acting strange and Ginny won't even let me touch her, like she doesn't like me any more. I don't understand. I saw my self getting married to her and having kids, a family finally."

"Well they are talking about your mate, Harry. The one that you will end up being with for the rest of your life. Do you not feel a pull to any of these young men around you?"

"No I most definitely do not. I am not gay sir, never have been and don't plan on changing that."

"I'm sorry Harry but you will eventually come to find out that there is a guy, yes a guy out there that you will fell a strong pull towards, for you not to have had that yet is really odd. You should of felt something for someone already."

"What does it mean if I don't Sir."

"Well for your kind, I'll tell you later Harry do not look at me like that. For your kind there is one person, Male, that you will end up with. The one person that completes you, grounds your magic and your new powers. If you do not find this person you will not be in total control over those new powers and could end up hurting people around you."

"Am I a Veela Sir? But if I am I know that their mates can be female to so why can't mine be?"

"No Harry you are not Veela. The reason for your mate being male is because the original father of your kind did not want his children breeding, so he cursed his children to only find mates in men, since all his children were boys. Unfortunately he did not for see his children mating with wizards."

"What does being a wizard have to do with anything."

"Well when you do find your mate, it means if he is a wizard you can also produce children. Male wizard can reproduce just like females in our world."

"Oh. I didn't know that."

"What other things will happen to me Sir? Please I need to know."

"You will be able to see a long distance in the dark, you can run fast and speak to any creature in the canine species. You can tell when someone is ultimately telling you the truth or lying. You can cast a light from yourself to protect you, when you get angry will might begin to glow and usually your mate can calm you just by touching you, that is the importance of a mate. You will also grow Wings, colors differ from one to the other, Your wings will not show until you have sensed your mate. You can hide them when ever you wish or let them show, If I were you I would hide them when they do appear, at least until you know who is your mate. If you show your wings before knowing your mate, every male will think it is him. If you wait till you find you mate, once you consummate the pull the other guys feel will stop, they will know you found your one and leave you alone. "

"I will hide them always, I don't need to be labeled more of a freak then I already am, so now can you tell me what the hell I am."

"Yes you are…"

**A/N Sorry I know cliffy, want it in another chapter, where he will learn about his family and other things kept from him. Hope everyone likes so far. Let me know I'm going to type up the next chapter now. **


	3. Knowing the whole truth

**A/N: So we find out what Harry is in this chapter. I hope everyone likes what I picked, I love these and thought it would be different from having him be a Veela. **

**This chapter contains aggressive behavior and slight slash based talk. If you do not like please do not read. Please leave a review and enjoy.**

**Chapter 3 Knowing the whole truth**

"Harry you are Nephilim." Dumbledore said and waited for Harry's reaction.

"I'm a what? I don't know what that is sir." Harry asked looking rather confused.

"You are a child of a Fallen angel and a human."

"I don't see how I could be, My mother was Lily, you said that my kind can only mate with males."

"Yes Harry, Lily was your mother, but not in the giving birth kind of way. Your father didn't want everyone to know what he was so he allowed your other father, James, to be with Lily. As long as he got to stay close by and still be with James and yourself he didn't care. James gave birth to you and married Lily so you would grow up to have a normal family."

Harry sat there trying to listen to Dumbledore, but he couldn't believe anything he was being told.

"No one bothered to tell me this, knowing that I was turning of age and this, this stuff would be happening to me. Why didn't anyone tell me. Who is my other father?"

"I'm so sorry Harry but your other father is also dead now too."

"WHO WAS HE?" Harry screamed and stood up

"Sirius"

"How could he have been like me? He was a black, a full blooded wizard. He had a Mother and Father or did they lie to him to?"

"No Harry. Sirius was adopted when he was a baby. They never knew what he was. He hid it well. He never knew until he was of age also and that is when he found out your father was his mate. James already loved Lily but did what he had to do to protect Sirius as well."

Harry sat back down in the chair. He couldn't believe this. All three of his parents were now dead and he had no one else he could talk to about this. What would everyone think of him if they really knew what he was. It seemed like everyone knew with the way they were acting.

"But how did he live with all the guys trying to be around him. It seems like everyone knows what I am before I did."

"When he woke up on his seventeenth birthday James was in the same room. So he knew right away that James was his mate and his wings came in right then. He had no choice but to tell James right then because he saw the wings. So in telling him he was his mate and acknowledging that fact no other guy felt the pull to him because he had already found his mate."

"So how do I find my mate, what do I do."

"If they were in this school right now then you would know. Your wings would have came in and you would have this strong urge to go to that one person instantly."

"What do I do with all these other guys?"

"You have to resist the temptation to be with any of them. If you have sex with anyone other than your mate then your mate will smell it on you when you finally find him. This would deter him from wanting to be with you. If they know you have passed your seed on to anyone other than them, after you became of age, they will walk away from you leaving you heartbroken."

"That won't be a problem, I wasn't into guys before so I don't think I will suddenly be into them now. Let's hope I find my mate soon cause all these guys staring at me is freaking me out."

"Yes Harry I do hope you find him soon. Well you should get to your common room and rest, classes start tomorrow."

"Alright night." Harry said before leaving the room.

Harry decided he would keep all this information to himself. He did not want his friends finding out about him having two dads, one lying to him since he first met him. This made him miss Sirius even more. Not getting to know your godfather that well and then finding out he was actually your father was hard to think about.

Harry walked into the common room and everyone turned to look at him, some of the boys were staring, mouths wide open. Harry quickly walked past everyone, not even saying hello to his friends and went straight to bed.

Meanwhile back in the Headmistresses office a body of a boy was laying in the middle of the floor, unconscious. When the Headmistress walked in she quickly knelt by the boy and picked him up, carrying him over to the small couch on the far wall. She carefully moved the blond hair out of his face and took a sharp breath in.

"Oh my. Dumbledore I need you NOW." She yelled towards the portrait.

"Yes what is it Minerva dear." He asked and looked over at the boy she was pointing at.

"Oh I wonder how he got here."

"I would like to know that to. Also why is he so young, he only looks like he is sixteen Albus."

"Yes he does. I remember him when he was that age. I remember well. Why would he be here in this time for?"

"At least we know he can not cause a paradox, since his older self was killed during the war by Voldemort."

"Yes. I think we should wake him up now and find out what he knows."

Minerva waved her wand over the boys head and woke him up slowly. He began to stir and ran his hand threw his hair as he began to sit up. He slowly looked around the room and at the person in front of him.

"What happened. Why am I here. Where is the Headmaster?" He asked

"Do you remember anything before you were knocked unconscious young man?" Minerva asked.

"I was in a fight with my ah my friend and when I threw a spell at him he blocked it and it hit me instead. I feel bad is Albus alright?"

"Yes he is fine. You could of hurt him or someone else you need to be more careful."

"I don't care about anyone else. If he is alright then that is fine, but no one else needed to be there. ."

"Same old Gellert." Dumbledore laughed causing the boy to turn. The boy looked at him for several moments before standing up and going over to the portrait. He stared at Albus's eyes and quickly backed away.

"Albus?" He asked

"Yes Gellert it is me."

"But why are you in there. Why do you look so old?"

"Please sit down and I'll try to explain." Gellert did as he was asked, still slightly in shock.

"I had come to your aunt's house to see you when we got into a heated argument. I told you I would be leaving and not returning for a while. You did not take the news well and sent a hex at me. I blocked it and it ended up hitting you instead. I think that it sent you here to the future. This is the year 1999."

"What. I want to go back. I don't want to be here." Gellert

"I'm sorry but we do not know how to get you back right now. I think we will know by the end of the year. So for now you will attend this school here and wait."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"We have a couple other transfer students that we will be sorting at the morning feast. You will be sorted with them and then continue the education you lost out on when you were kicked out of Durmstrang."

"Fine Albus. I do not like this. I will however listen to you until I am able to go home."

"You may stay here tonight and Minerva will bring you down to the Great Hall in the morning with the other two transfer students. Your name will be Gerald Grind so remember that when I call on you tomorrow morning" He shook his head and went to lay down, trying to get away from this waking nightmare.

The next morning Harry woke up and knew something was different. He felt a heavy weight on his back and rolled over only to be stopped by something bulky on his back. He sat up and placed his hand over his shoulder and quickly ran to the bathroom. When he looked in the mirror he saw beautiful white wings with gold flecks all over them. He just stood there staring at them for a while until he heard banging on the door.

"Harry mate. I need to use the loo, Hurry up." It was Seamus trying to rush him out.

Harry thought hard to hide his wings and when he looked back at the mirror they were gone. No sooner had he stepped away Seamus busted though the door and over to the toilet. Harry quickly washed his face and went to leave when he felt Seamus grab his arm.

"Harry you look different lately. Rather good looking actually."

"Seamus are you gay. Because I do not like you like that. So please let go of me." Seamus quickly recovered and backed away from Harry.

"Thanks mate."

Harry met up with Hermione and Ron and quickly walked to the Great Hall. Harry was starving and was thinking about the reason his wings showed up. That meant his mate was at the school now. Why was he not here yesterday. He felt an extreme pull once he entered the Great Hall and saw three new faces standing by the door.

"Attention students" He heard McGonagall say "We have three new Transfer students this year. They need to be sorted and we will be doing that now. First Gerald Grind please come up here, He will be in sixth year. He was home schooled and has decided to join us for his last two years."

Harry watched as a blond boy walked down the aisle and up to the stool. He watched as the hat was placed on his head and waited for it to name the house this boy was in.

"Hmmm From the past I see. I know what your future holds, but you will have to wait and see what that is on your own. You are destined for a great thing while you are here and you will find happiness with someone out side of your house. You are cunning and sly and have a very evil streak in you young man. I say you are to be in."

"Slytherin" Harry heard the hat say and watched the boy smile and walk over to his new house.

"Now for Mike Sylvester, He is transferring over from Durmstrang along with his fellow class mate. He is to be in seventh year with his house."

Harry saw the brown haired boy sit on the stool and waited for the hat again, this time it called out Gryffindor. His house cheered and greeted their new house member.

"Now Scott Newman, is a sixth year" Harry wasn't paying attention but realized that new kid was not in his house. Two of the new kids were really interesting to him. He felt Happy that Mike was here in his house but felt really upset when Gerald went to Slytherin.

He knew one of these two had to be his mate, he just had to figure out which one it was.


	4. Finding and Loosing your Mate

**A/N: Been awhile for my update and I'm sorry. Life just gets in the way sometimes you know. Well hope you like this one. Warning this chapter contains rape, if you do not like do not read. This story is rated M for a reason.**

**Chapter 4: Fining and loosing your mate.**

Harry found himself walking the halls of the school in the middle of the night. His room seemed to have gotten a lot hotter and he couldn't stand it. He knew he had to figure out who his mate was but it was hard, he felt a strong pull to Mike when they had all returned to the common room after the feast but he couldn't get any alone time with him. Then he wanted to try and see who this Gerald was, he was utterly fascinated with him.

He found himself in the Astronomy tower staring over the ground, he had no clue how he had gotten here but he was actually glad. The cool night air brushed against his face and he felt rather calm. He felt like he could fly, and thought about doing just that when he heard a noise coming up behind him.

He felt hands grab a hold of his arms and crush his chest into the wall. He felt a flat toned chest press into his back and one of the hands wrapped around and slowly ran their hand on his chest. He pushed back to try and get out of the hold he was in and felt the person's arm tighten around him.

"Get the fuck off me."

"No, I don't think I can do that." Harry heard, he started thinking where he heard that voice from. Then it dawned on him.

"Zabini, what the fuck do you think you are doing?" He asked, starting to get slightly worried.

"Have you figured out what you are yet, Harry?" He whispered into Harry's ear, sending a jolt of electricity down his spine.

"Yes, and you are far from being my mate, so get the hell off me."

"Is your mate in this school, do you know who he is? Don't you want to be happy Harry, I can make you happy." Blaise said as he ran his hand down Harry's chest and stomach and lightly grabbed his cock though his pants. Harry couldn't help but moan, he hadn't been touched there is a long time and it did feel really good. He could feel Blaise smirk as he licked Harry's neck.

"What are you doing to me Blaise. My mate is in this school, I just, just don't know who he is yet. Please just go, I can't do this." Blaise had a smile on his face, knowing he was getting to Harry and he wasn't going to stop.

"Harry you know you feel something here." Blaise. said as he gently squeezed Harry though his pants. Harry bucked into the hand and felt ashamed.

"I could make you feel great, you would never need your mate with me here." Blaise swiftly dropped Harry's pants to the floor and brought his other hand down to his ass and stuck a finger in while he rubbed Harry's cock with the other.

"No, no Blaise please don't do this, Ahhh." Harry screamed out as Blaise added two more fingers into his hole and began to scissor his fingers. Harry tried pushing him off but when ever he did Blaise just pushed his fingers in further, and used his body to push Harry further into the wall.

"I am going to mark you as mine Harry, who ever is your mate will never want you when I am done. You will be mine forever." Harry began to cry knowing it was true, his mate would never want him if Blaise did this. He was about to try pushing Blaise off again when he felt the hardness of Blaise's cock hitting inbetween his ass, Blaise had removed his fingers and lined himself up with Harry.

"No love this is going to hurt like hell for a bit but you will love it shortly I promise" Blaise said as he turned Harry's head to him and kissed him as he slammed his cock into Harry's hole. Harry screamed out in pain and felt like his sole was being ripped from his body.

Blaise pounded into him while he pumped Harry's cock with his other hand.

"My god you are so tight, so warm, so good. You are forever mine Harry, you will never let anyone else ever touch you, you'll try to get your mate but he will not want anything to do with you like this ever. Mine, all mine." Blaise said as he bit down on Harry's neck marking him as his own.

As soon as Blaise bit on his neck Harry spilled his seed all over Blaise's hand as he felt Blaise explode into his ass. When Blaise pulled out Harry fell into a ball on to the cold floor, crying.

"Why, why would you do this to me." Harry cried out.

Blaise knelt down next to Harry and kissed him on the head before whispering.

"Because I wanted you for myself, if I didn't do this you would of let that mate of yours touch you and I would never have been able to get you. Goodbye Harry, I'll see you tomorrow" Blaise kissed him full on the mouth and left him there to be alone.

Harry slowly pulled himself up and fixed his clothes, he knew he was screwed now. He wondered if Blaise knew that he would die if his mate rejected him. He wasn't paying attention as he wondered back around the halls to try and get to his common room. He felt a pull in his stomach telling him to go near the library so he did.

When he arrived he saw the most gorgeous person sitting on the floor outside the room. The person looked up and right into his eyes and he felt his wings begin to twitch, wanting to come out. He was mesmerized by the eyes looking right into him. He couldn't move, couldn't speak, he didn't know what the hell to do. The realization just dawned on him…

THIS IS MY MATE.

Then he felt sick. He thought why couldn't this have happened an hour ago, before Blaise, before Blaise raped him. Harry tried to inch away and saw the boy stand up, starting to walk towards him.

"What the hell do you want Gryph?" The voice spat out at him

"Not..Nothing. Was just walking by. Name's Harry" He put his hand out to the other boy to shake but saw the look of disgust on his face.

"Gerald, Slytherin and want nothing to do with you." Harry's heart hurt, a lot. He kept telling himself he doesn't know he is your mate, he doesn't know about Blaise, stay calm.

He began to walk away as the pain in his back hit and his wings began to appear. Gerald saw this and walked to him.

"What are those?" He said pointing to the top of the wings showing on Harry's back.

"Uh nothing, just leave me be, please."

"There is something about you Harry. Ever since I have shown up here I see you everywhere. I don't like that, I don't like this feeling I have when I see you."

"Sorry, I'll just stay away from you." Then for the second time that night Harry found himself against a wall. Gerald had a predatory gaze to his eyes and Harry was scared shitless. He felt the other boys eyes stare right into his and hit something inside him.

Harry began to tremble when he felt Gerald's hand trail down his side for a moment.

"You smell awful, something is off with you. I know what you are, everyone does. I can smell you have been with someone you were not supposed to be with. Where is your mate?" Harry couldn't speak, only trembled with pleasure with his mate standing this close to him, touching him.

"WHERE IS HE?" Gerald screamed in Harry's face

"I, I" He stuttered.

"Your Wings are showing, You have found your mate. Why he ever let someone else touch you is beyond me. SO WHO IS HE?"

Harry swallowed and took a breath before he spoke. "You" and then hung his head down in shame. He felt himself being pushed to the wall hard, his head hit and he felt blood trickle down the back of his skull. The hands that were just holding him up were gone and he felt himself slide down the wall as he brought his hand up to the back of his head.

"I don't fucking think so Harry, if I ever had a mate he would never, NEVER let anyone else touch him. I won't be here long anyway, so just stay the hell away from me." Harry watched him walk away and felt like he was going to die. He ran all the way to his common room and slammed himself into his bed after he pulled his curtain and put a silencing spell up.

He cried for the remainder of the night, wishing he never came back this year, wishing he never found out what he was, wishing he could just die already and not have to deal with the pain of being raped and rejected all in one night. He had no clue what he was going to do, he did know he had to try and get Gerald know he didn't want to be touched, that he needed him, his mate to be with him. Harry fell asleep shortly after deciding to try and get his mate to be with him.


	5. Trying to Understand

**A/N: I had some question as to why Harry wouldn't tell anyone he was raped, well first he was scared, and then his creature side wanted comfort from its mate so it pushed Harry to where Gerald was hoping to find that comfort, then after being rejected all he wanted to do was hide away and cry. **

**Onto the next chapter, sorry it took so long to update. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 5: Trying to understand**

Harry made his way though the crowd of students and into the Great Hall for breakfast. Slowly he sat down next to his friends and hoped that he would see his mate enter to eat also. After several minutes and glances toward the Slytherin table Harry knew his mate was not going to show up. He kept getting winks and obscene gestures from Zabini, so he finally gave up looking in that direction.

"Harry are you alright? You seem a bit off lately." Hermione asked, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Yes but I need to talk to you guys after Breakfast."

"Why don't we go now. Ron you have had enough to eat, let's go."

"Whmms ehusj gkdjo." Ron tried to say with his mouth full of food.

"Yes you have to go, Harry needs us. Now get up." Ron did as Hermione said as he stuffed his mouth with another piece of toast.

Harry had them follow him into an empty class, down near the dungeons. He knew people would not be looking for him to be willingly down there and thought is was the safest place to be.

"Okay Harry what is wrong?" Hermione asked as soon as the door was shut and locked.

"I needed to tell you guys that I am a Nephilim. It is part"

"Fallen angel and part Human. We knew you had come into some kind of inheritance with they way the guys were all acting around you, that's why Ginny backed off. But i don't understand how I thought both your parents were Wizards Harry?" Hermione interrupted his talk.

"Well turns out Sirius was my father, and he was not all Human. Funny right." Harry laughed.

"WHAT. All that time and you thought he was only your godfather and he was your actual dad. Why did no one tell you."

"They thought it was better, I don't know. They wanted me to grow up thinking I had a mom and dad, not two dads."

"WHAT." Ron shrieked .

"James and Sirius are my parents, well were."

"Why two guys?" Ron asked

"Nephilim can only mate with other guys, and since Wizards can have children it means they can still reproduce." Harry replied

"Have you found you mate Harry."

"At first I didn't that is why all the guys were acting weird around me. That should be over with now, because I have found my mate and told him, even thought he won't except me."

"Who is he? Why won't he except you Harry."

"Well first a Nephilim's mate will reject him if he has been with someone else besides the mate, and he is a Slytherin so that is double against me."

"But you haven't been with anyone, have you?" Harry hung his head down at the question and felt tears leave his eyes.

"Who? When?" Ron asked

"I was raped last night by Zabini, he has been coming after me since the train and wouldn't leave me alone. Last night he cornered me and raped me. Then I found my mate right after and he knew I was with someone, told me his mate would never let anyone else touch him and left me. I don't know what to do. It just hurts so much." Harry was full on crying now, not hiding his tears any longer in front of his friends.

Hermione wrapped her arms around him and let him cry on her shoulder. She felt bad for him and wanted to help him with his mate.

"Who is you mate Harry, maybe we can help. Try to explain to him what happened."

"You would do that for me?" He asked looking up into her eyes and over to Ron.

"Yes we would Mate. We hate seeing you like this and will always be here for you." Ron said answering for Hermione, he wanted him to know he would be there with out Hermione having to say it for him.

"Thank you. Well he is the new student, Gerald."

"Oh my. He is good looking. At least is was not Malfoy, that would not have been good." Hermione said sighing.

"Yeah I know, When I found out about this I was so scared that it would be him or Zabini. I'm just scared now because my mate hasn't even let me explain anything, he won't let me near him. He never came to breakfast this morning either."

"Well you stay here and we will go find him for you, see if we can talk to him."

"Thank you guys."

"No problem" Ron said as he followed Hermione out the door.

Gerald was walking down the hall as Hermione and Ron were leaving the empty room and they all stopped in their tracks.

"What are you two Gryffindors doing down here?"

"Actually we were just looking for you."

"Really and why would that be?" Gerald asked as he leaned his back against the wall.

"We are friends with Harry and wanted to talk to you about his situation."

"Oh the situation where he claims that I am his mate but let some other guy touch him. The situation where I want nothing to do with any of you and can't wait until I leave this school, Or the Situation where you two will be hexed if you ever talk to me about this again?" Gerald asked as he stared at them, before turning to go back to his common room.

"Wait." Hermione yelled making him stop in his tracks. Hermione yelped when she quickly found her self with her back against the wall and a wand to her face.

"Did I not make my self clear, that I do not want anything to do with any of you?" Gerald said before he found himself pushed away from her and his own back against the wall.

"Leave her the hell alone. Harry said you are his mate, we believe him. Why the hell would he willingly be around the likes of you. Second, Harry was raped by your ass of a house mate Zabini. If you had given him any chance to explain you would of figured that out. He didn't want him to touch him and I don't see why he should want you to either. Let's go Hermione." Ron said as he let Gerald go.

Hermione and Ron waited around the corner for Gerald to head back to his common room before going back to where Harry was.

"Well?" Harry asked when they came into the room. He saw Hermione look over at Ron with worry in her eyes. His heart sank knowing they didn't have any luck.

"Well we ran into him, he told us off, pinned Hermione to a wall. I threw him off her pinning him to the wall and told him about what happened with Zabini and the left. Sorry Mate, we really didn't have much luck. He's just as bad as Malfoy."

"Yeah Harry I'm so sorry. Wish you had someone else for your mate, would have made it a little bit easier you know." Harry hung his head and began to cry again. Well at least he now knew that he would die soon. He can finally get away from all the pain and be free.

"That's alright guys. I know you tried and I thank you for that. Let's get to class before we are late."

First class of the day was with the Slytherins and Harry was scared shit less. He had to sit in the class with Zabini and Gerald sitting at the table next to him. Half way threw the class there was an explosion. Harry looked over and saw Zabini on his ass in the middle of the floor with Gerald glaring down at him.

"What the fuck was that for Grind?" Zabini spat out

"You ever touch what was supposed to me mine again and I will kill you." Gerald snarled down at Zabini with his wand pointed at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Zabini said still acting dumb.

"You have been bragging about it to every Slytherin that would listen to you today. I hear one more word of it from you and you will never be able to use your dick again." Zabini slowly stood up and glared over at Harry, making the other boy sit back down in his seat and shrink away from the rest of the class.

"Is this about him." Zabini said pointing at Harry.

"Yes you damn well know it is Zabini. Touch what is supposed to be mine again and I will kill you."

"He is not yours, he is no ones yet, he has not claimed a mate."

"He did after you touched him, Never Touch Him Again." Gerald said as he put his wand In Zabini's face, making the other boy back up against the wall. Snape just stood at his desk ready to heal anyone that was hurt. The Headmistress told him what was going on with Harry and not to intervene. So he just stood by, with a smirk on his face, waiting for someone to get the picture that Gerald was Harry's mate. This was going to be good.

"You have got to be kidding me, you. You're his Mate." Zabini was now laughing.

"Well He was rather good in the sack, so responsive, tight and wanting. I can't wait until I can have a go at him again."

Gerald mumbles something under his breath and Zabini fell to the ground screaming, Blood coming out of his mouth and cuts appearing all over his body. The rest of the class ran out of the room as Snape went over to heal the boy. Harry tried to make his escape only to come face to face with Gerald at the door.

"Do not leave. We must discuss this. Now."

**A/N: Please leave review's thank you. I hope this came out alright. I am also doing one other story, living beyond the pain which is the sequel to living behind the pain, that is also slash. I am going to be starting a Harry/Scorpious story soon so be on the look out for that.**


	6. Rejected again

**Chapter 6: Rejected again**

Harry slowly sat back down in his seat, slightly afraid of the boy standing in front of him. He saw how powerful he was, just by what he did to Zabini, and didn't want him to take that anger out on him any time soon. He sat and watched as Gerald paced the floor of the potions room waiting for Snape to be done tending to Zabini, who was laying on the floor across the room.

Once Snape was done he called the medi witch down to take Zabini to the Hospital wing and walked over to the two boys left in the room.

"Mister Grind do you mind telling me what that display was for?" Snape asked looking between the boys.

"Yes Sir I do mind." Gerald snapped back, Snape walked up and put his face into the boys and whispered something Harry could not here. Gerald face grew colder and he stepped back from the Professor.

"That sorry excuse for a Slytherin raped my mate if you must know. He is mine and who ever touches him is lucky they are even still alive." Gerald said not changing his stance once.

Snape looked again between Harry and Gerald and shook his head.

"Well Mister Potter, it looks like you have a very protective Mate here. I would advise that you do not do anything stupid or you might find yourself hurt in the end. Good day boys." Snape said then left the two alone so they could talk.

Gerald walked over to Harry and knelt down to look at him, Harry flinched when he felt a hand on his leg.

"You do not have to be afraid of me Harry."

"Why shouldn't I be. Everything you have done and the way you have acted since you found out makes me think I should be very afraid of you." Harry said as he brushed the hand off his leg lightly and went to stand. Gerald placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him sitting.

" I am sorry that I didn't give you a chance last night to explain to me why you smelled of someone else. You are my mate and I should have let you speak. I just have bad luck letting people in Harry, you only get hurt in the end when you do that." Harry looked into his eyes and could see sorrow and pain there and he felt like he needed to do something. So Harry wrapped his arms around Gerald's shoulder and pulled him in for a kiss, their very first kiss.

A yellow glow wrapped around them as their lips touched and Harry pulled Gerald in closer. He felt his mates tongue lick his bottom lip asking for entrance and he allowed it. He felt the appendage playing around in his mouth and twirling around his own tongue. Gerald wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and brought him closer, moaning into the embrace.

The glow around them radiated up until they pulled away and then disappeared into their bodies. Harry stared into Gerald eyes and felt like he never wanted to leave his side.

"What was that?" Gerald asked, talking about the glow.

"It was my magic accepting you as my mate. It was binding us together so everyone would know you accepted me in return." Harry explained.

"So this means what exactly." Gerald said as he stepped away from Harry.

"I think this means that I am yours and you are mine until we die. Basically like a marriage but we are sole bonded. Technically I think we are sort of married." Gerald backed completely away until he was against the wall. Eyes wide as saucers and mouth set in a thin line.

"I didn't want this, yes mate I can understand, but actually bonded till death, I can't do this. I WON'T do this." Gerald tried to leave but Harry stopped him. He was standing in front of the door with his wings spanned out, blocking the way. Gerald looked across both wings and started backing away towards the Professors quarters.

"Gerald please stop. I'm sorry. I didn't know that would happen when we kissed, I thought we had to be more intimate than that for it to happen, at least everything I read was saying it had to me more intimate. Why can't you do this? I don't understand you are my mate."

"I won't be here for long. I was never planned on staying here. I don't belong here and I don't want to be here. Now just leave me alone find a new mate." Harry's heart felt like it stopped, he was being rejected again.

"I.. I can't do that. Not now that we bonded. I have no choice but to stay with you." Gerald walked over and grabbed Harry by the arms and shook him as he yelled.

"WHAT ABOUT ME? AM I STUCK?"

"No. only I am. You have the free will to go do what ever you want with who ever you want." Harry said trying not to cry.

"Then that is what I choose. I choose to do what ever I want, and that does not involve you. Stay away from me, it will be for the best." with that Gerald left Harry kneeling on the floor.

Professor Snape heard the door to his class room slam shut and thought it was safe to go back out. He stopped when he saw Harry on the floor, wings curled around him, and his body shacking. The sight was beautiful but very sad.

"Harry are you alright?" Snape asked as he sat down next to him on the floor. Harry looked up a little and caught Snape's eyes and started crying all over again.

"No I'm going to die."

"What do you mean you are going to die Harry?"

"I mean after defeating the snake git I am going to die from being rejected, funny sir, I know you can laugh."

"No I don't think that is funny Harry. You should know me better by now, after everything that has happened. Tell me more of what happened." Snape knew he was being completely unlike himself, sitting here caring for Harry like this, but he knew that if he didn't at least try to calm him down he would go do something stupid.

"Gerald is my mate and after you left we talked, I kissed him and he kissed back. My stupid Nephilim side thought that was him excepting me as his mate and bonded us."

"I thought you had to have sex to be bonded?" Snape asked

"Yes I thought so too or I would never have kissed him."

"Ah go on continue."

"Well he saw the glow and asked what it was so I told him and he got very angry. He told me to find someone else but I told him I couldn't now because of the bond, he asked if he could and I said yes. Then he said that is what is was going to do. So now I am going to die because he doesn't want to be with me."

"Harry I am so sorry." Snape said as he wrapped his arm around Harry letting the younger boy cry on his shoulder. Harry fell asleep curled up to Snape on the floor, so Snape decided to bring him into his room and let him sleep it off there. Snape sat on the end of the bed watching Harry's chest slightly rise and fall making him very sleepy.

He found himself curled up on the bed with Harry's arm draped around his front, and hand tucked into his pants, fingers moving just about his cock. He didn't want to move for fear of waking the boy but he couldn't stay like this because he was getting very hard very fast. He went to slide down a little so the hand would at least leave his pants but found he was being held down by the arm.

He slowly looked over his shoulder and saw that Harry was actually awake and moving his hand knowingly closer to Snape's cock. Snape jump up fast and slide up to the head of the bed and stared at Harry wide eyed.

"What are you doing Harry?"

"I was getting comfortable, Severus. It seemed like you liked it Sir." Harry said with a smile on his lips. Snape just looked at his eyes and almost melted into the bed. Harry crawled closer to him and was licking his lips as he startled his lap and bent down pressing his lips to Snape's.

With out thinking Snape put his hands around the boy and pulled him closer to him. Harry grinded his cock down into Snape's and let out a moan of pleasure with the contact. Snape quickly pulled away and pushed Harry off to the side.

"We can't do this. You're a student and you have a mate."

"But he rejected me, I need this, I need you. You want it just as much as I do Severus. Just give in and let me pleasure you." Snape dropped his head back against the bed and moaned as he felt Harry remove his pants and place his cock into his mouth. Snape looked down to see Harry's mouth hallowed out as he sucked on his cock. He bobbed his head faster and faster and he stroked his own with his other hand.

It didn't take long for Snape to cum and when he did Harry swallowed everything he put down his thought. He gently lifted Harry onto his lap, the younger boy still clothed, and kissed his forehead.

"Harry we can not do anything else. Your mate would kill me just for this. I can't."

"So you don't want me either then." Harry said looking really hurt.

"Harry, my god I would have you here right now if you didn't have a mate. I would have done everything I could to prove to you that I could be the best mate for you, but you have a mate and I cant'." Harry looked at him, tears slowly coming out of his eyes as he backed off the bed.

"Thank you for the help Professor, I'll see you in class." With that Harry quickly ran out of the room and though the dungeons back to his tower. Cold eyes were watching him as he ran out of the room and a very disheveled looking Snape standing at his class room door.


	7. Living with Dying

**A/N: I know it has been awhile since I have updated, but life happens. Here is the next chapter and I hope everyone likes it.**

**Chapter 7: Living with dying **

Harry thought that being with Snape like that would help his pain, but it did just the opposite. He knew Snape felt something for him, he could feel it flowing from the older man the moment he was around him. He knew he was not his mate but thought he could try to move on after being rejected by Gerald.

It just killed him even more to be rejected for the second, no third time in a span of a couple days. He couldn't understand why Gerald would not want to be with him. He felt the pain radiate threw his body as he collapsed to the floor. He clenched his chest and wrapped his wings around himself, to prevent anyone from coming near him.

After several hours of sitting there he decided it would be best to get to bed. He needed to continue his life the best he could with what little time he now had left.

The next morning he was sitting at the Gryffindor table for breakfast when he saw Gerald walk though the doors. Harry's mouth dropped open as he saw his mate holding hands with another guy. Theo Nott to be exact.

His eyes caught Gerald and the other boy glared at him. His heart shattered even more and his breathing stopped. Gerald leaned over and kissed Theo passionately on the lips, staring at Harry the whole time. Harry couldn't stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks and felt his wings start to pock out of his back. The pain was unbearable, he didn't know what was happening as his wings fully came out and then laid limply at his back.

He felt some of the feathers fall to the ground and with every feather that fell the pain got worse.

"Harry mate are you alright." He barley heard Ron ask next to him.

"I.. I Don't think so." He barley got out when the world became black.

He finally woke up in the hospital wing and looked around to see Ron and Hermione sitting at the end of the bed.

"Hey your awake. How are you feeling?" Hermione asked as she grabbed his hand.

"Not so great. What happened?"

"You passed out at breakfast. No one knows why."

"I think I may know." Harry looked up to see Snape standing there, with a sad look on his face.

"What happened Sev.. Professor?" Harry asked seeing Snape flinch when he almost said his given name.

"Your wings showed them selves and some of your feathers started molting. I noticed that your mate was with someone else and I think that is what caused this. Harry you know what that means right." Harry looked up at the man and saw a single tear coming down his face. Yes he knew what this meant.

"I'm dying." He replied

"NO Harry what are you talking about." Hermione asked with concern in her voice.

"My mate has rejected me again."

"Yes but he did before and you never said you were going to die." Ron stated

"That was before we bonded. Now we have and he doesn't like the restrictions of having a life long mate and rejected me. I saw him with Theo this morning and it confirmed for my Nephilim side that he has indeed rejected me. I can't live without my mate, the bond we have keeps my life force going. I need to be near him, have his touch and his love. With out them I'll die."

"I'll make him be with you, I'll beat the shit out of him until he understands." Ron said as he stood up. Harry quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down.

"No, he has to accept this on his own. My Nephilim side won't accept it unless he willing comes to me on his own and accepts the bond between us. If I knew only a kiss would instigate the bond I would never have done it. I would of waited until he was ready, or find another mate. I am now stuck with him and I don't see this working at all. I'm going to have to accept that I am dying and so are you guys."

"NO, I won't do that Harry" Hermione screeched.

"I'm sorry Hermione. This is how it is. I love you guys and want to make the most of my last days. Can we just go on with our lives and be together."

"Yes Harry. I understand where you are coming from."

"Is it alright for me to leave now Professor."

"I would like to talk to you for a minute first Harry. You two go he will be there shortly." Harry watched as he friends left and Severus grabbed his hand in between his.

"Harry I am so sorry this is happening to you. I would have loved to be your mate and last night, last night was great. I'm sorry I acted the way I did. I wasn't trying to make you feel rejected again but you do have a mate. You can not be with me and I'm sorry for that. I would never have rejected you like Gerald has. I just hope he comes to his senses soon." Severus finished and leaned over to kiss Harry on the lips. The wave of emotions flowing though Harry was unbearable and he quickly pulled away.

"I feel that if I had known before the rejection he would do that you would have been the next choice, I feel it in my soul. I just wish I had known before what would happen. I'm sorry but I need to go be with my friends."

Harry stood up and left Severus sitting in the chair. He couldn't look back knowing what he would see. As he walked down the halls he noticed kids staring at him and tried to blend in with the walls. He quickly made his way down to meet his friends and slammed into a group of kids. When he looked up his heart dropped down and chills came across his skin. Gerald was standing there, holding Theo's hand, with a group of slytherin's standing behind him. He saw Draco and Blaise towards the back and couldn't believe Gerald would be with Blaise after what happened.

"Sorry." He breathed out as he stood up. He tried to walked around them but found a hand on his arm stopping him from going further. When he looked up he saw Gerald staring at him, still holding onto Theo.

"What." He spat out to his mate and saw Theo step forward.

"Just making sure your alright?" He heard him whisper to him so no one else heard. Harry ripped his arm away and angrily said "Why do you care?"

"No need to talk to him like that Pretty boy." Theo laughed at him. He saw Gerald throw Theo a nasty look before the boy shut up.

"I'm just peachy. I'll be gone and out of your way soon enough. Enjoy your life with HIM." Harry said nodding to Theo. Harry noticed Gerald's face drop at his words before he started to walk away.

Later on that night he was sitting in the library with his friends when he heard laughing coming from the entry way. He slunk down in his chair when he saw who it was. Hermione got a worried expression on her face and poked Ron in the ribs.

The two boys that entered went to one of the far tables in the back, but were still in eye sight. Harry watched them like a hawk and let tears flow down his face as he saw what they were doing. Gerald placed Theo into his lap as they sat down at the table and began whispering into his ear. Theo blushed and laughed at what ever he said to him.

He then saw Gerald run his tongue along Theo's ear and down his neck, making the other boy lightly moan. Harry's stomach was tightening and he felt anger boiling within him. He couldn't believe that they would do this in the open like that, with everyone to see. But that wasn't the worst, the worst was when Gerald placed his hand on the crotch of Theo's pants and began rubbing him threw the fabric. Theo's head sunk down and rested on Gerald's shoulder as his hips pressed into the hand rubbing him. Harry couldn't take it any longer and stood up fast, sending his chair flying out behind him and he left the library. He needed to get the hell out of there fast and didn't care who saw him. He knew he had Gerald's attention when he stormed out but knew the other boy would not follow him.

He quickly calmed his rage down and sunk to the floor outside his common room. He couldn't go in there the way he was right now, for fear of hurting one of his friends.

He felt someone sit next to him and draw him into their body. He looked up to see Hermione sitting there, whispering that it was going to be alright.

"It is never going to be alright Hermione." He yelled as he stood up and moved away from her, feeling his anger rise again. "He is happy with who he is with and I am going to DIE." He let the tears flow down his face freely and slammed his fist into the wall, leaving a small hole behind.

"Harry, I can look into the bond and see what I can do. There has to be some way that you can get out of it and find someone new."

"I don't want anyone else, I want him. Nephilim are different from Vela and any other creature, they can break their bond and find another mate. I can't, I'm stuck. I looked into it. This is the one for me and I can't have it. After everything I have been though, life throws this at me. Maybe I should have died when I killed the snake bastard." He cried out.

**Gellert's POV**

He knew he had a pull to Harry and everything in him was telling him to go to the other boy, but he couldn't. He didn't belong here and knew he had to get back home. He needed to be back in his own time and deal with all the stuff that was going on in his life there. He had plans, big plans, even if his lover from that time hated him. So he found a substitute here, Theo. He would make a great lover for now, until he could get home.

He knew Harry was in the library the moment he entered it, he felt him there, he could always feel him since the bond was placed. He never thought a single kiss could bond someone, if he had known he wouldn't of done it. Every time he was in the same area as Harry he would grow frustrated, horny as hell. He knew it was Harry's bond trying to pull them to finish what they started but he couldn't do it. So when he sat down he pulled Theo into his lap and decided to try to rectify some of his problems.

Just as Theo was going to place his hand on his cock he heard a loud bang and saw Harry leave the library. He felt his pain surge threw him just like when he passed out at breakfast. Everything in him was telling him to go after him, comfort him, but he fought that urge down and continued to play with Theo.

Later on that night he was laying in bed, sated from his activities with Theo. He had the other boy curled up to his side and he was trying to fall asleep. Every time he closed his eyes he would see Harry. He remembered he went to go see him after he left him in the potions class room, but saw him leaving a while later with Snape looking like he just got shagged, standing in the door.

He figured that Harry found another mate and that it was over, so why was he still being pulled to him. Why did he feel like something was missing and he needed to get it back. Trying to brush the thoughts out of his mind and still being horny as hell, he began to play with Theo, to wake him up for another round.


	8. name change

**A/N Wanted to let all my readers know that my name was changed from babygurl010407 to snowbaby921 I had to change for personal reasons and hope I can let all my readers know they can look for my stories under this name**


	9. the end

**A/N: First wanted to apologize to itachisgurl93 for taking so long to update. I have been with out internet for awhile and just got it back,. I updated couple other stories and just thought of new stuff for this one, so I hope you and everyone else enjoys this. **

**Chapter 8:**

Harry hated himself more everyday, he knew time was getting short and nothing he could do would stop him from dying. That was all left p to Gerald, and if he ever decided to come back to him willingly. His heart broke even more when ever he saw Severus and how he would look at him. After everything they had been though all these years he should have figured the man had some feelings for him.

Harry was sitting out by the lake with his wings limply out behind him, thinking about everything that has been happening to him. He wanted nothing more then to just die right then. He didn't want to go another day seeing his mate with Theo and not him. Everywhere he went he would see the new happy couple, feeling each other up and laughing at everything. He wished it was him in Theo's place but knew that would not happen.

His wings started twitching and quickly slid back into him, meaning someone was close by. He hid behind the tree and watched as a couple laid down together a few feet away from him. He watched as they undressed each other and began to make love, wishing it was him and his mate, then suddenly the sun glared off the face of one of the boys and he saw that it was his mate, with Theo. His wings flew out and started to molt faster than ever and his stomach twisted painfully.

The world started spinning as he saw Theo riding Gerald, hearing the moaning coming from both of the boys and they were getting closer to climax. Harry couldn't pull himself away from watching, his Nephilim side would not allow him to leave, it wanted closure, it wanted to know that Gerald had indeed moved on to someone else and was rejecting him.

Harry looked back at his wings and noticed the once full, beautiful feathers were now down to only a hand full of dull withered things. He knew he was almost dead, once the last feather fell he would be dead shortly after. He turned his head quickly when he heard the boys gasping as they both exploded and almost got sick when Gerald made eye contact with him.

Harry didn't know what to do other than run as fast as he could back to the castle. He used all his energy to get back to his safety net, that once he was in the Great Hall he passed out. When Harry awoke he heard light whispering coming from the other side of the curtain in the hospital wing. He knew it was the headmistress and Gerald.

"Gellert what have you done?"

"I don't know Minerva, I just don't know. I lost one love by coming here and now I seem to be loosing another."

" You know you are his mate right?"

"Yes I do"

"Then why are you with Mr. Nott. Why are you not with Harry?"

"I got scared. I'm not supposed to be here in this time, I'm supposed to be back there, in the past. I.. I got scared. We bonded with just a kiss, Mini."

"Gellert you need to do something. I can tell it is killing you to be away from him but it is literally killing him not to be with you."

"I know I will talk to him."

"Don't bother, I don't want you any longer, I want to die. Just let me die in peace." Harry spoke up, still confused but knowing after hearing that who his mate really was, a killer.

The curtain flew open and he saw his mate and the Headmistress standing there staring at him confused.

"Well I'll let you guys talk, I hope you feel better Harry."

"I'll be leaving the school once I leave this room, Minerva. I don't want to be here for my last days."

"Harry no you can't."

"Yes I can" He interrupted. "I didn't even have to come back this year but I did, and I regret it completely." He finished looking directly at Gellert.

"Now you, I don't know who you really are, no wait I do, Gellert Grindelwald, murderer, I shouldn't have to say to much more than that. I don't want you as my mate any longer, but have no choice. So I will just go on this course and die. Find a way back to your time and leave me the hell alone now."

"Harry please no. I may have done awful things in the past, I may still be a prick today, but I need you as much as you need me. I want this bond to work, I want to be your mate. I told them to stop trying to find a way back for me, I don't want to go back. There is nothing there for me any longer. I read the history books, I disapeard and was never found anyway, I think this is the reason why."

Harry could feel his Nephilim side giving in, he knew he needed this man to live, but he wasn't sure if he really wanted to be with him any longer.

"How do I know you really want to be with me?" Right when the words came out of Harry's mouth Gellert leaned over and pulled Harry's face close to his and gently placed his lips onto his.

They moved there lips together like they had been doing this forever. Harry loved the feel of having his mate willingly kiss him. Gellert quickly picked Harry up and carried him down the halls and into an abandoned classroom. He spelled the door shut and transfigured a table into a big comfortable bed.

Harry felt himself being gently placed on the bed as his pants were removed, Gellert took his wand and lubed his cock. When Harry felt it against his ass, he tensed. Gellert's voice soothed him, telling him not to be scared and that it was going to be ok. Harry forced himself to calm down, taking deep breaths. When his muscles relaxed, he felt Gellert push slowly inside him. Harry closed his eyes at the sensation as he felt Gellert start to move slowly.

Gellert wasn't rushing. He went slow, and Harry felt everything. Gellert was being gentle, forcing himself not to rush for Harry's sake, Remembering the rape Harry underwent. Gellert's hand started to stroke his cock at the same tempo of his movements. Harry's pre-cum was going all over his hand and that seemed to be his cue to pick up the pace. Gellert's thrusts started coming a little firmer and quicker. Harry heard his breath quicken and both of his hands grabbed his hips roughly. Harry started giving himself a hand job as Gellert fucked his ass harder and faster. Harry soon found his rhythm and was rocking the right way with him. When Harry's ass started moving with him, Gellert just about went crazy.

Gellert was chanting Harry's name, and Harry was completely caught up with him. He could tell he was coming soon, and Harry surprised himself by begging him to go harder. Harry started screaming as he felt Gellert come inside him.

They both fell asleep in each other's arms after that and Harry had the most wonderful dream. When He awoke in the morning he moved slow, afraid he would find the bed empty beside him. He was extremely happy to find Gellert still sound asleep next to him and even more surprised when he felt his wings emerge from his back, full and beautiful, like nothing had even happened.

He felt Gellert stir next to him and smiled when the other boy opened his eyes and looked up at him.

"Your wings are better, I'm glad." He said as he pulled Harry down into a kiss.

"Yes, but I need to know something. Are you here to stay." Gellert looked at him for a moment before he nodded and answered yes.

"Are you here to stay with me and let everyone know we are mated?"

"Harry, you are my mate, and I am yours. If anyone, even Severus, so much as taps you again, I will kill them."

"Same goes for you. I will kill Theo if he touches you again."

"I know you will Love I know." Gellert laughed a little. Harry jumped up and stared at him for a moment before he spoke.

"No you don't understand. We are completely mated now. We made love, completely forming out bond. The first time you show any signs of not wanting to be with me I will die on the spot, not like this time. The next rejection Gellert, will be the last for me."

Gellert got up and pulled Harry into him, kissing the top of his head. "I love you Harry, You are my mate and I will not let anyone come between us again."

The next morning the whole school knew that they were bonded for life. Theo had tried to get Gellert back into his bed and Harry almost blew him into a new dimension. Severus was happy for Harry and moved on with his life knowing he would not be the one to make the boy who lived happy.

A/N: I hope everyone liked the ending. I really didn't know where else to go with this. I didn't want to make it any longer in fear of making it sound stupid. Please review thank you.


End file.
